Strings of Fate
by loserswin2
Summary: Abandoned/On Hiatus. Everyone knows the myth about the Three Fates. How they held power over every human. What happens when the Fates have a string labeled Sakuno Ryuuzaki. They never comprehended how many other strings she would intertwine with. [Sakuno x Rikkai]
1. Wednesday, March 5, 2008

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. _

_

* * *

_Everyone knows the myth about the Three Fates. How they held power over each and every human. What if the Fates had one string labeled Ryuuzaki Sakuno? They never comprehended how many other strings she would intertwine with. This is the story of Sakuno and her year at Rikkaidai Senior High. About how she changes the lifestyle of the school the Rikkaidai tennis regulars have grown adapted to. So it begins..._

* * *

_

_Wednesday, March 5, 2008_

Pok

Pok

Pok

P-"Aghh!"

"NIOU! Don't use me for target practice!" Marui Bunta exclaimed.

"Why not? I need the practice. So why not practice my aiming and accuracy on the tennis court? I've been losing in darts lately." Niou Masaharu replied.

The air soon filled with the pair bickering at each other.

Sanada Genichirou heaved a sigh. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Yukimura.

"This wasn't exactly how I imagined practice to be like on my birthday." Yukimura Seiichi said.

"Sorry buchou." Marui and Niou said in unison.

"It's not my fault he has such bright hair." Niou muttered.

"I heard that!"

"Are you guys always like this?" Jackal Kuwahara asked.

"You should have heard them in homeroom this morning." Yagyuu Hiroshi said.

"There's a 89.5 chance that in 4 minutes and 28 seconds they will continue arguing about an irrelevant topic." Yanagi Renji stated.

Sanada heaved another sigh.

"At least Akaya is being normal." Sanada mumbled.

He glanced over to see the Junior Ace drop his racket and proceed to run off the tennis courts.

_Or not. _Sanada thought.

"Sakuno-chan! Sakuno-chan!" Kirihara Akaya yelled. He ran over to the slender figure of 16-year-old Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

She had grown quite tall since her first year in middle school. Now she was 5'8". But the tennis regulars all still towered over her in all their 6'0" or higher glory. She had also gotten better in tennis. Much better, in fact, that she was now captain of the girls' tennis team at Seigaku.

"Hey there Sakuno-chan." Kirihara said, not breaking a sweat due to the intense training he endured at Rikkaidai.

"Hello Akaya-kun." Sakuno said softly, saying his name the way Kirihara insisted she should the first day they met. She felt comfortable saying it now from all the weekends and school breaks they've spent together with the other Rikkaidai regulars.

The others saw Kirihara and Sakuno talking and they too dropped their rackets to join in their conversation. Sakuno politely greeted all of them as they came over.

"What are you doing here Sakuno-chan? Are you lost again or something?" Kirihara asked.

"I don't get lost that easily Akaya-kun. I just came by to drop something off." She replied. Everyone noticed in her hands were a packet of papers.

"What are those papers for, Sakuno?" Yukimura calmly asked, reaching for the packet.

Sakuno put the papers behind her before Yukimura could reach them. "Something."

She didn't know Sanada was behind her. She realized too late when she felt him pluck the papers out of her hand.

"Acceptance for Transfer Request to Rikkaidai Fuzoku Senior High." Sanada announced what was written across the first page.

"Eh?!?!" The other regulars said.

"You're going to transfer to Rikkaidai, Sakuno?" Niou asked just to make sure.

"Hai Niou-san." Sakuno was trying to get the papers back from Sanada who now held them high in the air to keep out of her reach.

"Really? That's great." Marui said, running over to hug Sakuno. Therefore, disabling Sakuno from trying to get her papers back.

"Marui. Please let Ryuuzaki-chan go. Sanada. Please give Ryuuzaki-chan back her papers." Yagyuu subtly ordered.

Having been released from Marui and having her papers given back, Sakuno thanked Yagyuu.

"Will you be staying in the dorms?" Jackal asked Sakuno.

Now that the regulars were in high school, they wanted to explore certain freedoms. They weren't the only students at Rikkaidai who wanted to stay in the dorms. Other students decided as well and now there was a small minority of students who didn't live in the dorms. Living in the dorms was the 'in' thing to do as of the moment. Their parents allowed them to stay in the dorms as long as they came to visit over the weekends. Luckily, the school administration put the regulars as roommates and in the same dorm. Yukimura and Yanagi roomed together. Jackal and Yagyuu roomed with each other. Marui and Niou were roommates. Finally, Sanada and Kirihara roomed together. Yukimura, Yanagi, Jackal, and Yagyuu were fine with the living arrangements. Marui and Niou argued all the time when they were in their rooms and Kirihara would always try to test Sanada's patience with him. All four filled out transfer requests but were denied because someone told the principal "A team that plays together, sleeps together."

"No. I'll be staying with family." Sakuno averted her gaze from the regulars and was searching for something in her bag.

"That's a shame. Miyu would have loved to room with you." Yukimura was talking of his sister whom Sakuno was good friends with.

"I would have like to room with her, but my bro-- I mean my aunt wanted me to stay with her instead." She wondered where she put that package.

"Ah. Here it is. For you." Sakuno handed a package wrapped in blue-and-white striped wrapping paper to Yukimura. "Happy Birthday Yukimura-san."

"Thank you Sakuno. You didn't have to do that." Yukimura was examining the package, wondering what could be inside. The other regulars gathered around him to see the package.

"It's alright. It's your 18th birthday after all. And you're such a good friend of mine Yukimura-san." She glanced at her watch. "Oh no. I'm almost late for the meeting with the principal. I'll see you all later." She waved good-bye and started walking a bit quickly toward the main Rikkaidai school building.

Once she was out of sight, Kirihara turned to Yukimura. "What are you waiting for buchou? Open it!"

"Now?" Yukimura held up the package in question.

"I'm rather interested in what Ryuuzaki-san has given you for your birthday Seiichi." Yanagi said with his ever-present data book on hand.

"Alright." Yukimura was rather reluctant to open the present in the presence of others. But he did so anyway. Having ripped away the wrapping paper and making sure to not litter, Niou announced what it was.

"It's a book." Niou was confused as to why Sakuno would give their captain a book. Maybe she got Yukimura and Yagyuu mixed up.

Yukimura flipped open the book.

"It's a book full of drawings." Yukimura flipped page after page. Sure enough, each page contained a sketch of a landscape. After the first ten pages, the images were soon of various flowers and plants.

"It's seem Sakuno knows how much you like gardening. Isn't art your best subject Seiichi?" Sanada questioned his friend even though he already knew the answer.

"It is." Yukimura's eyes were fascinated from the details that were put into each sketch.

"There's a 87 chance that Ryuuzaki-san drew these. Sadaharu said that she was part of the art club while being captain of the Seigaku girls' tennis team." Yanagi was jotting down notes each time Yukimura flipped the page.

"Wow. Sakuno's really good at art. She might even be better than buchou." Jackal remarked. Everyone turned to face him. "Or not." Jackal sweat dropped.

"She is better than I am though. Much better." Yukimura said. He still was amazed that Sakuno could do such artwork. Each drawing looked like it came to life. She was able to capture the breeze in some of the landscape drawings. If there were raindrops in the painting, she drew each detail like the drop that was slowing rolling off a leaf.

All the other regulars were too busy ogling at the drawings that they didn't notice what Yanagi was writing in his notebook.

_Note: Ryuuzaki Sakuno is proving to be a very excellent source of information. Must begin taking notations when she is around the tennis regulars to monitor the reactions of the regulars. _

'Yes.' Yanagi thought. He smiled somewhat evilly. 'The next year was going to be _very_ interesting.'

* * *

Please read and review.

This story is going to be very long. Hopefully. I'll upload the final chapter to "What's going on?" soon. Just wait a bit longer.


	2. Monday, March 17, 2008

_

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thank you to everyone who left a review. I really appreciate them.**

**Hopefully this chapter will help dispel any questions you reviewers posed in your reviews. To rosered: Ryoma and the others will be in here. As will others.**

**Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

_Monday, March 17, 2008_

Yanagi Renji woke up rather early on the first day of spring break for Rikkaidai students. He made sure to tiptoe quietly so to not wake his slumbering friend whose bed was 4 feet away from his own. He could make out the numbers '6:09' flashing furiously on the electric clock that sat on the night table that was between the two beds. It gave the room a kind of reddish glow to it that to outsiders looked like a warning sign. He wandered over to his dresser and made sure not to crash into anything in the darkness. He pulled back the top drawer and reached far back into its contents to pull out a blue composite notebook. He closed the drawer and walked over to his desk that sat on his side of the room and sat down. The Master turned on his desk light hoping it wouldn't make the room too bright but bright enough for him to read what was in his notebook.

He heard Yukimura groan in his sleep and heard the tossing and turning of blankets. He tensed up and looked over his shoulder at his roommate.

'_Please go back to sleep. Please go back to sleep.' _Yanagi pleaded in his mind.

He heard the consistent deep breaths of Yukimura and let out a huge sigh. He turned back to his notebook knowing that the coast was clear.

He opened to the first page.

The title read:

_Ryuuzaki Sakuno_

_Status: V.I.S. (Very Important Subject)_

Below were a bunch of basic facts about her like her birthday, likes and dislikes, age, various attributes, etc.

On the next few pages were on the effects she had on each of the regulars and Yukimura's younger sister, Miyu, who was the same age as Sakuno.

To Miyu, Sakuno was a friend who didn't always talk about boys or fashion but was a real friend who talked about random little topics that interested the two. She was a friend Miyu could count on and would listen to Miyu ramble on about all the stupid things some of the regulars have done in the past.

To Jackal, Sakuno was a friend he could watch over like a younger sibling because he had none of his own siblings to dote upon. She also would lend a helping hand when Jackal was stuck baby-sitting Akaya.

To Yagyuu, Sakuno was a companion who would share interests with him. Surprisingly, she was well versed in many types of literature and was able to discuss with Yagyuu about certain aspects in novels.

To Yanagi, himself, Sakuno was an interesting person he could collect data upon. She gave insights on things Yanagi wouldn't be able to see if he was just looking for technical purposes. She would look on things with a personal touch to it and would open up a few viewpoints for him. Maybe that's why Yanagi was so uptight about sharing information about her with his childhood friend, Inui Sadaharu.

To Marui, she was a sweet girl who would share her equally sweet treats with him. He would look for chances to hug her whenever he saw her. Yanagi always thought he might something more about Marui's feelings for Sakuno, but saw that the pair was going to be friends and nothing more.

The final four were difficult to describe.

Akaya felt really connected to Sakuno somehow. Especially since he fell asleep on her on the bus which first started their friendship. Yanagi could see that Akaya would get insanely jealous when there was a mention of Sakuno with a boy. The fact that Echizen Ryoma was her boyfriend didn't exactly help things either.

Niou didn't react well either when he heard Echizen was her boyfriend. It seems he thought the tennis brat was not good enough for Sakuno. Yanagi noticed that whenever he was around Sakuno, his actions would be gentler with her rather than with another girl form school. Yanagi could bet that Niou would never dare to try and pull on a prank on Sakuno.

Yukimura was another surprise. Yanagi saw all the glances his friend gave the girl, thinking that no one would catch him gazing at her. Yanagi knew the looks weren't exactly of gentleman because they were looks of longing. He saw that Yukimura took chances to touch her even if it was to brush away a stray hair in her face. Whenever Yukimura got the chance to touch her, he would linger just a bit and then would pull away hesitantly.

Yanagi obviously could tell that the trio harbored a crush or feelings of romance toward Sakuno. He wondered how they would react when he told them that Sakuno and Ryoma were officially over. (This information courtesy of Seigaku's Data Man. As to why they broke up—he'll never know.)

Sanada's feelings for the girl were very confusing. He would watch over like Jackal would. He would glance at her like Yukimura did too, but they were different. The glances held feelings that were hard to place. The feelings were on the borderline between friend and something more. Yanagi knew his friend was going to make a very tough decision as to figuring out what he felt for the girl. He really hoped his friend would make the right choice.

Just as he was closing the notebook, he heard a voice behind him.

"Renji? What are you doing up so early?" The disheveled captain asked groggily.

"Nothing Seiichi. I woke up because I fancied a nice stroll around the grounds before everyone else was awake." Yanagi hoped this excuse worked.

The captain made some noise of agreement and fell back to sleep. Not wanting to take any chances the captain might wake again, Yanagi put away the notebook and changed his clothes for the 'walk' he claimed he fancied.

Yanagi just couldn't wait for the new year to start.

* * *

**Please read and review. I might not update for a while because the next chapter will be long. But here's to tell you what's to come.**

**Summary of next chapter: School is finally starting. Miyu makes an appearance. What are all those rumors about Sakuno that are circulating the school? Secrets Sakuno has kept away from the regulars are going to be revealed. Add in a pair of twins, an old friend, and enemies old and new to the mix. The first day of school has never gotten so interesting. **


	3. Tuesday, April 1, 2008: Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I do own all of the OCs in this story.**

_

* * *

_

_Tuesday, April 1, 2008_

_Bang._

_Bang._

_Bang._

The pounding of a door was the sound that reverberated through the halls in the silent Chitoku Dorm.

Yagyuu, Yukimura, Yanagi, Jackal, Sanada, and Akaya were all standing in the hallway. Akaya was banging on the door with the number 17 on it.

"Hurry up!" Akaya practically yelled. "Everyone's gone down to the quad already!"

"We'll both come out when Niou gives me back my tie!" Marui shouted from the other side of the door.

"Niou, give Marui the stupid tie." Sanada was losing his patience.

"Must we go through this every morning?" Jackal rolled his eyes.

The door swung open and Niou ran out. He was wearing his own tie around his neck and Marui's tie around his forehead like a drunkard would after a few bottles of sake. Yagyuu held down his doubles' partner and Marui forcefully yanked the tie off Niou's head. He proceeded to walk down the stairs with the rest of them and tie his own tie at the same time.

"Ow." Niou clutched his head. "Why are we in such a hurry anyway? The freshman orientation is first and we don't even need to go."

They all walked through the empty common room of Chitoku Dorm and headed out the door. Walking out into the bright sunshine, they went left, toward the direction of the quad. The quad was an open area where all students would hang out when classes weren't in session. It was surrounded by four of the many dorms at the school, hence the name, the quad. There were many benches in the quad, but the students opted for the green lawn that looked so welcoming for them to lie down. There were trees of various sizes that provided plenty of places of shade. Yukimura led them to an oak tree and sat down in the shade. The rest of them followed in suit and sat in a circle, all of them clad in their white button-downs, navy pants, navy vest, and blue-striped ties. They also had their tennis bags with them.

"I told Miyu to come to the quad first. So we could bring her to orientation together. I asked Sakuno to come as well but she said an old friend offered to bring her." Yukimura was disappointed that he—err—the team wouldn't be able to walk her to main school building for the freshman orientation, even though seniors and juniors weren't allowed inside the school until it was over.

"Speaking of Sakuno, I wonder how she'll manage at school this year." Yanagi was watching a leaf fall slowly descend onto the ground.

"What do you mean Yanagi-kun?" Yagyuu asked without looking up from his detective novel. "She knows us and I don't believe she'll have a problem making friends at school considering a friendly nature."

"I'm just worried how she'll handle all the prospective dates that will be coming her way now that she is single."

"Really?" Akaya, Niou, and Yukimura all asked hopefully. They looked at each other curiously.

Yanagi could tell that Sanada was struggling between wanting to say something and keeping quiet.

"How do you know that she's single, Yanagi?" The half-Brazilian questioned. In sync, they all turned to the data master, awaiting an answer.

"Sadaharu informed me of her relationship status." Yanagi replied.

Before anyone could ask anything else, they were hearing bits and pieces of today's gossip mill traveling though the Quad.

"Did you hear? Sakuno Ryuuzaki is back. And she's going to our school."

"Seriously? I thought she would stay in Tokyo for good."

"She broke up with that Ryoma Echizen back in Tokyo. Trust issues, I think."

"Rumor has it that she was seeing that Tezuka Kunimitsu at the same time she was dating Echizen."

"What a slut!"

"Explore new horizons? Yeah right. Probably the only reason she's coming to Rikkaidai is to escape the wrath of the two tennis players."

"I wonder if that rivalry she has with Hatori is still on."

"I hope she still does. Because that will make this year so much interesting."

"Other than the fact that she'll steal the hearts of all the guys."

The whole circle was stunned into silence. Every single one of them torn on whether they should ignore the rumors or giving in to the chance the rumors might be true. Sakuno's relationship with Tezuka was a confusing one. She was close with Tezuka, but how close was a mystery to them.

"Onii-san!" A girl about the age of 16 ran up to them from the direction of the Bugen Dorm. "Hope you didn't have to wait too long." Yukimura Miyu plopped onto the grass next to Akaya and set her book bag next to her. She had light brown hair despite being Yukimura's younger sister. She was an inch taller than Sakuno and more outspoken than her shy friend.

"Did administration put you in Bugen Dorm?" Jackal pointed to the grand two-story dorm that Miyu ran out of. The Bugen Dorm had a big reputation for its residents being the most successful after college. The dorm house supposedly was very selective about it's process. The residents would look over files of information of prospective residents and would never allow freshman to stay until they became juniors. Only on certain conditions were they allowed to stay.

"Yeah." Miyu said quietly, not wanting to tell a recap of this morning.

* * *

---Earlier this morning---

"Are you sure you don't have any females in your family who have stayed in Bugen before?" Asked Miyu's roommate, Tsuchiya Ren. She was a girl of average size and had violet eyes and golden brown hair. She was also a freshman as well. Miyu was pretty sure that they were the only two freshmen living in Bugen.

"I'm sure." Miyu replied through gritted teeth. This was the hundredth time Ren had asked her that question. Miyu seriously felt like strangling her. So what if she didn't have 2 other females in the family who had stayed in Bugen like Ren had. There must have been something appealing about Miyu that the administration felt was needed for Bugen or they wouldn't have placed her in here.

"Ok." Ren went back to getting ready for the school day.

The door burst open and in strode Yoshizawa Natsumi, the headmaster's daughter.

"Ren!" yelled Natsumi. Ren turned around and yelled "Natsumi!" They ran to each other and kissed each other's cheek like a well-rehearsed play. They both started jumping up and down and hugging each other making Miyu feel more left out than she already is.

"I need to ask you a tiny favor." Natsumi stopped all the excitement.

"What do you need me to do?" Ren asked back.

"I need you to give me a moment to talk with Miyu and leave the room. And I need you to get Chihiro, Aiko, and Hotaru who are waiting right outside."

"Done and done." Ren promptly left the room and in her place, Tanaka Chihiro, Suzuki Aiko, and Nozaki Hotaru came into the room. Besides Miyu, the other four girls were already dressed in the required white button-down, navy skirt, blue-striped tie, and navy vest.

Natsumi's model-gorgeous face turned serious faster than Britney Spears could say "Oops, I Did It Again."

"The administration may have put you in here, but you obviously don't belong here." Natsumi said in a condescending tone. Having blond hair and viridian green eyes, Miyu could easily see why she was the most popular in school and why she was the alpha of Bugen. She remembered Yanagi telling her that Natsumi had an obsession with wanting to become Sanada's girlfriend and Natsumi would latch herself onto Sanada's arm whenever he was within 30 feet of her. She was a senior at Rikkaidai.

"Why don't we tell her the reason she shouldn't be in Bugen?" Tanaka Chihiro, the beta of the group, asked the other two girls in her circle of friends. "Ai-chan, would you like to do the honors?" She had jet-black hair and hazel eyes that seemed to change color depending on what color shirt she was wearing. Tanaka Chihiro was the daughter of a huge oil magnate and was a member of Rikkaidai's elite, which contained young men and women who were heirs and heiresses of very successful family businesses. Chihiro was in the same year as Natsumi and they went everywhere together.

"Oh, I would love to." Suzuki Aiko smirked. She was probably the smartest girl who ever set foot on campus and she was only a junior. She had dark red hair and black eyes. Her wild taste in clothes didn't do her justice from being the daughter of an engineer and a doctor. "She has no legacy in Bugen, much less the school."

"She is Yukimura Seichii's little sister. Ryuuzaki Sakuno is her friend too." Nozaki Hotaru whispered the last comment. She was very athletic and was on all the major sports teams. She was a junior like Aiko and the two were best buddies. Her black hair had purple highlights in them to accent her equally violet eyes. Her favorite color was purple and she would overdose on the color like a female version of Atobe.

"You're friends with Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" Natsumi inquired, disbelieved.

"Yeah. Sakuno is friends with everyone on the tennis team too." Miyu didn't know what else to say.

"Hmm." Natsumi wasn't convinced. "Oh well. Like I said, you don't belong here. But since you live here now, you'll have to prove your worth. From time to time, I'll give you a task to perform. If you do it well, maybe we'll let you stay." Natsumi gave one more glance at Miyu and put on a fake smile and said with fake enthusiasm. "Welcome to Bugen."

Without another word, she strode out the door with the 3 other girls following her. Miyu jumped when the door slam shut.

MIyu sighed and flopped onto her bed.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"Excuse me. I think you dropped this." A voice snapped Miyu out of her daydream. She whipped her face to the source of the voice and was met with a pair of gray eyes belonging to Watanabe Takuya. In his hands was a blue spiral-bound notebook with her name written across it.

"Thank you." Miyu said quietly and took the notebook out of his hands, trying not to blush when her hands brushed across his. Takuya gave her a smile, stood up and walked away from their circle.

"Buchou, look at your sister. She's blushing." Niou teased Miyu.

"I am not." Miyu put her hands on her face just to make sure. The whole group knew she had a crush on Watanabe Takuya. With his brown hair and gray eyes, what's not to like. He was a member of Rikkaidai's elite and was in line to inherit a medical empire full of well-known hospitals. Both his parents were doctors, but no one at school had actually seen them. Because his house was in Morioka, he lived in the dorms and attended the school as a third-year.

Miyu was saved by the loud speaker that was telling all freshmen to go to the auditorium for the start of orientation. On the first day of school, classes started a bit later to help the freshmen adjusted to the schedule. The regulars all walked with Miyu to the auditorium in one huge pack. Miyu could feel the glares from the girls who were eyeing them. She rolled her eyes. She pushed the double doors open, saw the huge amount of freshmen and sweat-dropped.

_I hope I find Sakuno in this mess. _

* * *

The bell sounded, signifying the end of orientation. The regulars outside the auditorium stood up and hope Miyu found Sakuno. The doors opened and freshmen came pouring out. Sanada, being the tallest of the 8, looked over all the freshmen's heads and was able to spot the pair coming out near the back. They were looking at each other's schedules and pointing out when they had class with each other.

"Hey onii-san. Sakuno has the advanced placement art class with you." Miyu informed her brother.

"Really?" Yukimura couldn't believe his luck.

Sakuno nodded. Yukimura was practically beaming by now, he has one class with Sakuno, which was one more than everyone else in the group.

"Could we please go to our lockers, Miyu-chan? This book bag is getting pretty heavy." Before Yagyuu, the Gentleman, could offer to hold it for her, Takuya came by and picked it up with ease. He then started walking over to where Sakuno's locker was, not even giving a chance for Sakuno to get her bag back.

"There's no point in arguing." Matsumoto Hayate said, putting one arm around Sakuno's shoulders.

"Just shut-up and follow." Matsumoto Minoru put his arm around Sakuno as well, opposite his twin brother. Matsumoto Minoru and Matsumoto Hayate were the only identical twins at Rikkaidai. They both had amber eyes and dirty-blond hair that shone if the sun hit it at just the right spot. Their mother was a famous hair-stylist and her sons each had a good taste in fashion. Their handsome faces made the twins very popular with the girls at school. They were in Akaya's year and were always switching so no one knew which one was Minoru or Hayate.

The twins each gave a kiss on Sakuno's face and ran to Sakuno's locker.

"You know those three?" Miyu couldn't help but feel jealous that Sakuno knew Takuya.

"Yeah. If you go past their looks, the three of them are very annoying." Sakuno walked to her locker and found out that Miyu's locker was next to Takuya's and her locker was on the other side of Takuya's.

She shoved Takuya's locker door shut. "Whoops. My bad." Sakuno said sardonically and began putting books in her locker.

"Very funny. You should at least say thank you for making me carry your book bag." Takuya pointed out.

"First, thank you. Second, I didn't make you carry my book bag. You only did it because Tori told you to." Sakuno replied.

Before anyone could ask who the hell Tori was, Natsumi and her group of friends came by. Chihiro was holding a box of invites while Natsumi latched herself to Sanada's arm. Sanada tried not to look disgusted.

"Here's the invites to the annual first party of the school year." Chihiro handed one to Minoru, Hayate, Takuya, and Sakuno. She would've handed one to each of the regulars but they always found excuses not to go to them so she stopped giving them the invites.

"Well well Sakuno. You haven't changed a bit." Natsumi eyed Sakuno up and down.

"That's strange. Because you have."

"How?"

"You've gotten bitchier." The regulars' eyes widened when they heard sweet Sakuno use such an offensive word. Sakuno didn't seem to notice.

"Hmph." Natsumi turned on her heel and walked off. Aiko and Hotaru followed her. Chihiro was about to go but handed one more invite to Sakuno.

"Give this to Hatori when you see him."

"Of course I will. Shouldn't you give one to Miyu-chan? She's your dormmate after all." Sakuno pointed to Miyu, who was standing besides her. Miyu gave a half-smile.

"Fine." Chihiro forcefully put an invite in Miyu's hand and walked off.

"Thanks." Miyu said to Sakuno. Sakuno smiled and went back to her locker. Yanagi opened his mouth but was cut off by Hayate.

"Echizen wasn't good enough for you. He was a full-fledged tennis machine with no emotion." Hayate casually leaned on the wall.

"With no awareness of the opposite sex." Minoru shook his head shamefully.

"I think he was fully aware of the opposite sex when he stuck his tongue down that girl's throat." Sakuno slammed her locker door shut.

"What did he say for an excuse again?" Takuya asked humorously.

"He thought it was me. Do I look like a redhead to you?" Sakuno sighed.

Miyu put her arms around Sakuno and enveloped her into a hug. "It's alright. He stood you up too many times anyway."

Sakuno agreed and asked Takuya. "Where's Hatori anyway?"

Hayate, Minoru, and Takuya all pointed to the middle of the courtyard. In the middle, there were a group of girls who were obviously fawning over a guy. The boy had brown hair and brown eyes that were so familiar to them.

Yanagi took a risk and asked Sakuno. "Are you related to him, Sakuno?"

Sakuno put on a sad smile. "You really are observative, Yanagi-senpai. He is my brother, Ryuuzaki Hatori."

"Why didn't you tell him about us before, Ryuuzaki-chan?" Yagyuu inquired, fearful that he was imposing on her.

"If your brother abandoned you as a child, would you tell everyone you were related?" Sakuno seriously whispered. She turned around and walked off to class, leaving the regulars silent.

What a great way to start the school year.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you really like this chapter. **

**It took me a while to type it. **

**Don't expect the next chapter to be up so fast because school's getting harder. **

**But do expect the rating to change soon. **

**Please read and review.**


	4. Introduction to all OCs

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Yoshizawa Natsumi**

Age: 18

Eyes: Viridian green

Hair: Blonde

Main description: A senior at Rikkaidai Senior High and the daughter of the headmaster, Yoshizawa Tsutomu. Being the headmaster's daughter doesn't stop her from having parties and dressing provocatively when she gets the chance. Lives in the Bugen Dorm House despite having a huge mansion in the city. Most popular girl in school and she can easily be seen as the alpha of Bugen and the school. She has wanted to be Sanada's girlfriend every since she was a freshman in middle school but Sanada appears to take no interest in her. She has known Sakuno since they were both little kids; apparently they were never the best of friends. Considers Sakuno her rival. She is closer to Sakuno's older brother, Hatori, and all of his friends. She's miffed that the administration put Miyu in Bugen and she is forced to accept that decision. Or is she? She's got something up her sleeve and let's just say the outcome won't be pretty.

**Tanaka Chihiro**

Age: 18

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Jet-black

Main description: A senior and a member of Rikkaidai's elite. Having her father as a huge oil magnate does have its advantages. Her style of dress outside of classes is described in one word: sophistication. She may be richer than Natsumi but she still stays in Natusmi's shadow as beta of Bugen. That might be a conflict later on this year. Her family has been friends with the Atobes for generations. If she had it her way, she would be Atobe's fiancée by now. Don't be fooled by her innocent face, her true colors come out when things don't go according to plan. Organized and efficient, she has kept tabs on everyone's personal ups and downs. When required, she uses that information for personal gain. And if Miyu plays her cards right, Chihiro might give her information that will help Miyu understand Sakuno's past a little more.

**Suzuki Aiko**

Age: 17

Eyes: Dark red

Hair: Black

Main description: A junior and the smartest girl Rikkaidai has ever had. Being smart doesn't hinder her outgoing personality. Her father being an engineer and her mother being a doctor doesn't influence her wild clothing. Always found in the library with her nose in a book or conversing with Yagyuu about some new mystery novel. Observant by nature, she is considered the female version of Yanagi—minus the notebook. She shares a room with Hotaru and helps the other 3 girls in their studies. If ordered by Natsumi, she'll be adding Miyu and Sakuno to her list of tutoring.

**Nozaki Hotaru**

Age: 17

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Dark black with purple highlights

Main description: A junior and is on all the sports teams at Rikkaidai. Purple is her favorite color and everything she owns is in one shade of that color. She's the captain of the girls' tennis team and gets angry when the boys' team gets more praise. The number of trophies she's won is less than the number of guys she's brought into the bedroom. Fears her title of captain will be taken from her when Sakuno joins the tennis team. Then the chance for Sakuno to be banned from joining the tennis team comes up. Will she take it? After all, isn't sportsmanship the most important part of being on a team?

**Tsuchiya Ren**

Age: 16

Eyes: Violet

Hair: Golden Brown

Main description: A freshman and the roommate that is driving Miyu on the verge of insanity. She's really nice once people get to know her but is easily swayed by people like Natsumi. She calls Natsumi her "big sister" from all the times they've went to school together. Her mother and aunt both stayed in Bugen but that doesn't exclude her from all the initiation tasks that Natsumi devises up. She and Miyu begin sticking together to survive the harshness that's being delivered.

**Yukimura Miyu**

Age: 16

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Light brown

Main description: A freshman and Yukimura's younger sister. She's outspoken but suddenly turns shy when Watanabe Takuya is in the room. She is exceptionally good in tennis like her brother though there is a big difference in their skill levels. She is very good friends with all of the regulars and considers them her "big brothers" and loves teasing her brother mercilessly on his crush on Sakuno. She is Sakuno's best friend from Rikkaidai and has not yet met Tomoka from Seigaku. She cares deeply for Sakuno but their friendship gets hindered now that she's in Bugen. Her ambition to be on top of the school popularity-wise might just cost her their friendship forever.

**Watanabe Takuya**

Age: 18

Eyes: Gray

Hair: Brown

Main description: A senior and another member of Rikkaidai's elite. His parents both being very successful doctors and controlling a huge medical empire he'll inherit when he's ready. He stays at his house in Morioka on the weekends and lives in the Chitoku dorm on school days. Best friends with both Sakuno and Hatori and has been friends with both of them long enough to know when one of the classic brother-sister arguments are coming up. He is vice-captain of the boys' basketball team. Miyu has a crush on him and is turning into a giggling schoolgirl because of it. Lots of girls want to be his girlfriend but he just won't give them the time of day. It might be because a certain girl with twin braids is all he has his eyes on…

**Matsumoto Hayate & Minoru**

Age: 17

Eyes: Amber

Hair: Dirty-blond that shine when the sun hits it

Main description: The only identical twins at Rikkaidai are both second-years and they are in Akaya's homeroom. Their mother is a famous hair-stylist and their father is head executive at a financial corporation. They both have ambitions of being fashion designers and cluck like disapproving mothers when Sakuno doesn't embrace fashion like her female peers. Hayate is the older twin by four minutes and is the more mature one of the pair. Minoru is the younger twin and is more knowledgeable but is also more childish. They both love teasing Sakuno on her kawaii-ness and always point out what she should wear to accent her features. Not only are they fashionable at all times, but also they're athletic. Both are members of the basketball team and hope to bring the team to the Inter-High before Takuya and Hatori graduate. They like being twins but are sad of the fact that no one but their mother and close friends can tell them apart. Soon, the twins embrace the decision of one of them transferring to a different school. But which twin will it be?

**Ryuuzaki Hatori**

Age: 18

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brown

Main description: A senior and Sakuno's older brother. Even though he's been at Rikkaidai the whole time the tennis team as been there, no one knows that he's related to Sakuno. It's probably because he prefers to be regarded as Hatori R. rather than his full last name. Only Sakuno and Takuya call him "Tori" while everyone else refers him as "Hatori." He is captain of the basketball team and has dreams of winning the Inter-High this year. But someone's here to take the position of captain away from him. His sibling rivalry with Sakuno is greater than that of the Fuji brothers. He and Sakuno have a past that they keep hidden from most of the students at school. The appearance of their grandfather on Parents' Day at school is going to expose their past to everyone. Hopefully they get the aid of the tennis regulars before then. But that means they'll have to the regulars their past first. Will they be able to? If that isn't dramatic enough, there's _another_ secret that Hatori and Sakuno are hiding. And it involves something that crawls and cries and is adorable. Know what it is yet?


	5. Tuesday, April 1, 2008: Part II

**Here's the second part of the third chapter. This is a belated Christmas present to all my readers. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. But I own my OCs.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 1, 2008: Part 2_

Miyu was slowly walking out of her math class and was clutching her head.

_Ughh. I hate math._She thought, not watching where she was going.

"Oof" She hit someone, stumbled backwards, and fell to the floor.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." A deep voice said. "Here. I'll help you." The stranger held his hand out to Miyu to help her up. Miyu took it and straightened herself. He picked up her fallen book and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She looked at the stranger and realized he looked familiar.

"Ryuuzaki Hatori?" She questioned.

"You know me?" Hatori put on a lop-sided grin. Miyu could have sworn she heard girls swooning behind her.

"Your sister didn't really say much about you." Around her, students were leaving their stuffy classrooms and were letting out some steam before going to their next class. Jocks were throwing around a ball, and some girls were chatting away and putting on make-up. It was a stereotypical high school. Miyu reverted her gaze back to Hatori and saw that her "casual" sentence made his smile disappear.

"Well. You see…" He let out a sigh. "It's complicated."

Miyu felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sor-"

"You don't have to apologize." Hatori assured her, "Uhmm. What class do you have next? I'll walk you there."

"Intro to Music."

His smile came back. "Really? I have that to." He pointed in one direction. "It's this way." He began to walk. Miyu obediently followed her upperclassman. On the way, they struck up a pleasant conversation.

For a moment there, Miyu began to wonder why Sakuno _ever_ hated her brother.

* * *

Sakuno opened the door to her art class. Everyone let their eyes linger on her for just a second, and then they went back to their previous conversations. Sakuno felt so nervous standing there at the door. It wasn't a common occurrence for a first-year to be in a class full of third-years. She felt like it was her first day of middle school again. The sense of not knowing anyone in the class and the classroom was closing in on her; her shy self was coming back.

"Sakuno." Someone called out. Sakuno searched out for the voice. Her eyes rested on Yukimura waving her over. She smiled and walked her.

"Hi Yukimura-senpai." She greeted when she arrived and sat in the seat Yukimura was saving for her.

"Hello Sakuno." He greeted with an equally bright grin. He discreetly put his arm around the chair she was sitting in. "Nervous?"

Sakuno looked down. "A bit." The teacher then came into the classroom to start the class.

_A few minutes later…_

**BRRRING**

"That's it for today class. But your first assignment is a free sketch. Pick anything you want to sketch. Only requirement is to include a lot of detail." The teacher had to shout the last sentence to be heard over the sound of students hurriedly gathering their things.

"Why don't we get Miyu before heading for lunch?" Yukimura asked Sakuno. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her out the door.

"Okay." Yukimura was glad that Sakuno hadn't caught on that his hand was still on her back even after they had gone past the door. They walked toward the music room to see students filing out of the room and hoped they weren't too late. Miyu came out, talking to Hatori like they were old friends, followed closely by the rest of the tennis team. (Niou thought it was funny if they all signed up for the same class that was offered to all grades. So he 'accidentally' put all their names in.)

"Aniki?" Sakuno asked. She began walking toward Miyu and Hatori more quickly.

Hatori's eyes widened. "Sakuno?!" He faced Miyu. "I have to go." And he quickly ran away from them. By the time Sakuno had reached Miyu, Hatori had taken off.

"I know what you're going to say." Miyu said, hoping to calm Sakuno down in case Sakuno would get angry and blow up at her.

"No. You don't know what I'm going to say. I could either get angry at you and then forgive you, or I could just get mad at aniki and never forgive him." Sakuno said. "I'd rather do the latter." They were walking toward the cafeteria in a huge group. Niou glared at his captain, who was standing there grinning and being so close to Sakuno.

"What's so wrong with you liking your brother? He seemed okay." Sanada said.

Sakuno sharply turned and pointed a finger at Sanada. "You don't know what it's like, being related to him. He can be a pain in anyone's ass." Sanada raised his hands in defeat and sported a sorry-I-asked look.

"Oh!" Miyu exclaimed. "I forgot something in my room. Sakuno, can you come with me to get it? It'll be really quick, I promise."

"Sure." Miyu clapped with glee and dragged Sakuno to the dorms very quickly.

"Wait! I wanna come too!" Akaya yelled. Before anyone could grab his collar to stop him, he ran off to catch up with Miyu and Sakuno.

_Lucky bastard. _Niou thought and glared after Akaya.

_Remember to make Akaya run laps or 'train' with Genichirou later. _Yukimura also glared, but it was more subtle than Niou's.

* * *

Miyu, Sakuno, and Akaya stopped running when they reached the quad. Miyu said, "Akaya-senpai, stay here with Sakuno. I have to get one of my textbooks." She ran into the Bugen Dorm, but not before giving Akaya a little wink.

_Is it that obvious that I like Sakuno-chan. _Akaya thought. Anyway, he better make use of this time alone with her.

"Sakuno-chan?"

"Yes, Akaya-kun?"

"Uhmmm…I was just wondering if you were free this Saturday. Because if you were, I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie with me or something. But that's only if you want to. You don't have to." All the words were jumbled up in Akaya's mouth.

Sakuno laughed a little. "Are you asking me out, Akaya-kun?"

"Sort of. I guess. I know you broke up with Echizen and all. So technically, it doesn't have to be a date. It could be a uhh…" Akaya was scrambling around for a word. "A gathering of friends who just want to enjoy a movie together on a Saturday night."

"I'd love to go. But I was hoping it could be more like a date." Sakuno said, slowly smiling.

"So…I'll meet you in the quad at 7?"

"It's a date." Sakuno finally said. Akaya's face lit up. He was surprised though. He didn't really think she would accept. Akaya expected a flat-out rejection.

Miyu ran out with her textbook and looked at the two, wondering why they were both sporting grins. "You guys ready to go?"

"Yea." Sakuno and Akaya both said. Sakuno walked ahead being very cheerful and Miyu raised an eyebrow at Akaya. Akaya just continued smiling and swiftly caught up with Sakuno, leaving Miyu behind them.

_This is interesting. _

* * *

Classes were finally over. Everyone walked to the tennis courts. The boys' tennis team were having their tryouts today. The girls' tennis team were going to wait until Thursday to have their tryouts. Yukimura was going to let Miyu have one of the unused courts to play a tennis match with Sakuno. Sakuno and Miyu were talking animatedly at the court and were about to start when their principal came over to their court.

"Yoshizawa-sensei." Sakuno and Miyu greeted and bowed simultaneously.

"Ryuuzaki-san, may I please have a word with you? In private." He said the last part with a bit more emphasis.

"Of course." Sakuno replied. Miyu walked to where her brother was watching a match between two non-regulars.

"What are they talking about?" Yukimura asked his sister when she got to where he was. Miyu shrugged. Miyu then thought of how Akaya had scored a date with Sakuno.

_Should I tell him?_Miyu didn't know what to do. It was quite obvious to her that Niou, Akaya, and her brother all had a crush on her sweet friend. She didn't really mind who it was that Sakuno dated. As long as he was good enough for Sakuno, he was good enough to Miyu. Opting to not tell her brother, she waited until Sakuno was done talking with their principal. She looked up, seeing that Sakuno's conversation with the principal was done and Sakuno was walking toward them, looking pretty dejected.

The principal had already walked away. Being only a few feet away, the principal called out, "You have remarkable talent, Ryuuzaki-san. It would be such a pity for that to go to waste." Sakuno weakly smiled. When the principal had turned his back to her, her smile promptly fell.

"Why the long face, Sakuno?" Niou calmly walked over and asked, the others following him.

"Miyu-chan, do you remember how we talked about the both of us joining the tennis club?" Sakuno was looking away from all of them. Miyu nodded. "Well…I'm not allowed to join. I have to join a different club."

"What club?" Marui asked, popping his gum.

"The boys' basketball team."

"But you're a girl." Jackal stated out, what he thought was pretty obvious.

"That's what I told him. But apparently he talked to the committee and was able to get the Board of Directors for Basketball to sign a waiver that allows me to play on the team."

"Don't you have to make the team first." Sanada said.

"He said that if I don't make the team, I'll be expelled." Sakuno sighed. "Which is really unreasonable if you ask me."

"But you're exceptionally good in tennis. Couldn't you just be on the tennis team?" Yanagi said.

"Thank you Yanagi-senpai. But he said that I have to join basketball." Sakuno massaged her temple. This was so complicated. She didn't really want to join the basketball team nor did she want to get expelled.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping but are you Ryuuzaki Sakuno?" One of the non-regulars of the tennis team asked.

"Yes." Sakuno said slowly.

"Oh wow. I am such a huge fan of yours. You are my idol." He shook her hand and was getting more excited the longer he was touching her. "I can't believe you go to our school. I mean, I heard rumors, but I didn't think they were true. I still can't believe it." He was babbling on like a fanboy. "Ryuuzaki Sakuno. The number one basketball player from Kanagawa. Wait here. I have to get the others." He ran off to go find the other 'fanboys.'

Sakuno said to Yukimura, "I don't envy you for having so many fans. Also, I'm really scared of how the others are going to turn out to be. "

"You're number one?" Yanagi had his data book in hand.

"Research a team called 'The Dragons'." Sakuno was dragged off by the same guy, who was now jumping up and down with joy.

When Sakuno was out of sight, Yukimura asked his friend, "Renji, do you know any team called 'The Dragons'?"

"None that I know of."

"Well… when we get back to our room, we should look it up."

Oh, are they in for a surprise.

* * *

Please read and review...I'll be posting up another one-shot in a day or two...I'll be posting the next chapter to this fic...someday...but here's a preview

Preview of next chapter: It's Saturday and it Akaya and Sakuno's date. What happens when one of the others finds out about date? Will he tag along and sabotage the date? Will Akaya make a move on Sakuno?

Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
